While an endoscope may provide an image of a section of walls of a body cavity, the image provided may be insufficient for a professional viewing the image. Typically, if only a section of the walls is imaged, the professional may not be able to correctly relate the imaged section with other parts of the body cavity walls. Availability of a panoramic image of the body cavity walls overcomes a lack of correlation and orientation which occurs if only a portion of the walls are imaged.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.